Amissa
Amissa is a Mentaltale OC that suffers from Intermittent Explosive Disorder. Appearance She is a gray hedgehog monster with gray hair. She has black holes for eyes and white ovals with slits in them for pupils. She wears a dark gray dress. She looks like a Gaster Follower. Personality She has anger issues and is easily excited. She is obsessed with disease and destruction. She also believes in alternate universes and thinks that there is one where Gaster goes missing and people turn against him and talk about him before they die. Reason For Admittance She always seemed socially awkward to the townfolk. They thought that she was way too excitable, obsessed with different things frequently, and ready to strike up a fight. One night, people found out that she had Intermissive Explosive Disorder by unknown reasons (though it most likely had to do with instant messaging), and Amissa was thrown into Mount Ebott. Relationships Globzy - The two dislike each other, as they are always startig fights and have the opposite opinions on stuff such as gay rights, best political parties, and the existence of the UMH. Sans - She met Sans the evening before she was thrown into the UMH. Her last words to him were "See you tonight at eight, right? Bye bye!" Sans became mildly more depressed when he found out that Amissa had been thrown into the UMH. Mettaton - She met Mettaton exactly two minutes before she was thrown into the UMH. Her last words to him were "Don't worry! I won't be getting thrown into the UMH anytime soon. Don't worry. I'll talk to you later." Mettaton was devastated when he found out that Amissa was thrown into the UMH. Core - The two were on decent terms. Amssa's last words to Core were "We should see each other again later, right? Yeah. Seeya!" Core had no reaction upon hearing the news that Amissa had been admitted into the UMH. Toriel - Amissa seems to really like Toriel, because Toriel calls her by a preferred nickname and always cares for her. Asgore - She doesn't feel like he wants to be there. She acts cold and usually tries to nod, clap, and thumbs-up her way out of conversation. Flowey - She understands Flowey and always tries to comfort Papyrus and convince him to not do what Flowey says. Papyrus - She is always trying to comfort him whenever she can. The two have become good friends. Monster Kid - Amissa does not mind Monster Kid. She assumes that he bullies Papyrus because of his disease. Chili - Chili was her best friend before she was thrown into the UMH. Other Facts *Amissa'a name means "lost" in Latin. *Amissa's design is based off of Goner kid. *Amissa was thrown into Mount Ebott at 7:48 P.M. She was oficially admitted into the UMH at 8:00 P.M. *Amissa is currently obsessed with disease and destruction. Before this she was obsessed with the Internet (specifically instant messaging), and before that she was obsessed with plants and insects. *Amissa will sometimes rage around her room and knock things over. *There is nothing breakable in her room due to her kicking things over and stomping on things when angry. *She is LV 2 because she accidentally killed someone. They were later revived. This person was Globzy. *She does not support gay rights. *She is a Republican. * She doesn't want everyone to be thrown into the UMH. * Amissa thinks that all of her family is dead. She is glad because then they wouldn't have to get thrown into the UMH (her mom had pica and her dad had aspergers). She doesn't know that her autistic brother, Chili, is searching for her. He doesn't know that she has been thrown into the UMH. He also doesn't know that she's undead. * Amissa wants to see Mettaton and Sans again. Sorry that there's no picture. It wouldn't let me upload it. Category:Female Category:Non-Canon